banana_fishfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 11 The Beautiful and Damned
The Beautiful and Damned is the eleventh episode of the ''Banana Fish'' anime. Synopsis Ash and his guys have escaped from Golzine's mansion. Golzine is furious as his mansion is set on fire, and is even angrier to have had Ash slip away from his hands. Ash is back in his hideout, and is spending some quiet time with Eiji but soon enough, he sets out to execute his next plan... Summary Charlie watches the news of Dino Golzine's home being attacked last night, until Charlie hears a knock on the door which turns out to be Shunichi and Max. Charlie let's Shunichi and Max in and asks what happened and where's Ash and Eiji. Max tells Charlie the chit-chat can wait as he catches his breath. Charlie tells Max I saw on TV, Max cuts him off and tells him we're the ones who reported it. Dino Golzine looks at the destruction of his mansion, one of Golzine's men approaches Gregory and tells him the reporters but is cut off my Gregory as he tells him send them away. One of Ash's gang members comes in to tell everyone boss is back. Eiji and the others get excited to hear that Ash is back and begin circling him with Ash giving Eiji a smile and Eiji smiling back at him. Alex tells Ash we won't let Arthur have his way. Ash gives his men orders to get him supplies such as food and clothing and tells Alex to tell The Fly to get him these things. Ash tells his men to give him 2 hours of sleep. Eiji tells Alex he fell asleep like that, which Alex responds to Eiji saying it's always like that. Ash gets up after hearing Alex and everyone starts running except for Eiji. Ash tells Eiji wake me up after 2 hours and goes back to sleep. Arthur tells Golzine to give him one more chance. Golzine tells Arthur I've told you once before to get control over all the groups in Manhattan. Arthur tells Golzine that he thought that he had cleaned up all of Ash's guys. Golzine tells Arthur that the media is all over his tail now too thanks to him. Golzine enter a room with Gregory and closes the door. Arthur then swears with frustration. Eiji wakes up and looks at his phone noticing that it has been two hours. Eiji tells Alex, Bones and Kong if they're going to wake Ash up and what they're all afraid of. Alex tells Eiji that Ash has an evil temper when he wakes up. Eiji tells Alex if that's it. Kong tells Eiji that he's scarier than a lion when he wakes up. Bones adds to Kong's comment by opening his mouth and telling Eiji that this is what he got from waking him up. Eiji tells them that he will wake him up making Alex, Bones, and Kong become hesitated on what Eiji is doing. Eiji starts telling Ash to get up since it's been 2 hours. Eiji slaps Ash on the back of his head after getting no response from him, while Alex and the others start hiding. Ash starts moving around in the blankets and pokes his head out. Ash wakes up and is about ready to take a shower before yelling at his gang members. Ash later sends his gang members out to gather more info. Ash and Eiji have a talk and end up getting to know each other a little more. Ash hears noise and orders Eiji to hide behind the bed. A man comes out from behind the corner and reveals himself as The Fly. Ash and The Fly make an exchange for some weapons with The Fly leaving shortly after. Shunichi and Ibe have a couple of drinks and talk about Eiji and Ash's relationship with each other. Ash wakes up from a terrible dream and heads over to the sink with Eiji witnessing what's wrong with him. Eiji comforts Ash from trembling with fear and stays by his side during the night. Eiji wakes up to see Ash gathering information and explains to him if he's going to keep on being reckless. Ash refers to Eiji as "big brother" with Eiji being flustered. Eiji begins making coffee in the kitchen and notes that Ash is still a kid. Ash meets up with Max at a restaurant and discusses his plans and how he was able to steal money from Papa Dino. Ash and Max go their separate ways after their talk. Meanwhile, Papa Dino puts Arthur in charge of his men and orders him to capture and bring Ash to him. Ash gets on a subway train with one of Arthur's men being on board. Bones and Alex sneak out of the subway train quickly disguised and bump into Wookie leaving a knife in his back. Wookie falls on the ground shortly after with Ash walking away on the side of the subway tracks. Characters * Ash Lynx * Eiji Okumura * Max Lobo * Shunichi Ibe * Alex * Bones * Kong * Frederick Arthur * Dino Golzine * Charlie Dickinson * Gregory * Frederick Arthur * The Fly * Wookie Gallery Main Article: Episode 11/Image Gallery Episode 11 - 5 hours until broadcast.png Episode 11 - 4 hours until broadcast.png Episode 11 - 3 hours until broadcast.png Episode 11 - 2 hours until broadcast.png Episode 11 - 1 hours until broadcast.png Episode 11 Title Card.jpg Trivia *"The Beautiful and Damned" is a novel by F. Scott Fitzgerald. References *Vol 06 (Manga) *Vol 07 (Manga) Category:Episodes Category:Anime